


[Edit] I´ve buried my love to give the world to you

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Manip, Pining, Sad, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: “I’m a castaway, and men reap what they sowAnd I say what I know to be trueYeah I’m living far away, on the face of the moonI’ve buried my love to give the world to you”- Moondust by Jaymes Young





	[Edit] I´ve buried my love to give the world to you

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m a castaway, and men reap what they sow  
> And I say what I know to be true  
> Yeah I’m living far away, on the face of the moon  
> I’ve buried my love to give the world to you”  
> \- Moondust by Jaymes Young

  



End file.
